


Untitled (Shades)

by traveller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>On waking the sun burns cold, and their breath mingles in a single cloud in the space between their lips. Remus shivers, and cracks the silence like a soft boiled egg.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Shades)

On waking the sun burns cold, and their breath mingles in a single cloud in the space between their lips. Remus shivers, and cracks the silence like a soft boiled egg.

      - I dreamed that I got a letter, a letter saying you were dead. and I was walking amongst the fallen on the field, turning them over to see their faces, and I couldn't find your body, even though I knew you were there. they said. it had an official seal. I was sure.

they roll, tangled in the bedclothes. Sirius’ weight drives the air from Remus’ lungs.

      - I dreamed that I was inside you, no, not like that, really truly inside you, and all your thoughts and your dreams were black and white. I filled them in with a box of paints, and then you yelled at me for not staying in the lines.

       - that's ridiculous.

      - so is yours. more. I love you. I want bacon for breakfast.

Sirius’ hair wants cutting; Remus pushes it back from his eyes.

      - what colours?

      - oh, don’t get creative. just sort of brown and a bit reddish, isn’t it?

      - not the bacon. my dreams, what colours did you use?

Sirius shakes his head. his whisper has the sound of a dull quill on old parchment.

      - don’t worry, I. I’d leave you a body. to mourn. to bury. ah. shades of blue and green, sky and trees... a bit of sunset violet. the colour of autumn leaves. the colour of Belgian chocolate. I put aside the brushes and used my fingers.

Remus nods. not all nightmares are premonitions. not all colours have names.

      - you’re right. that is patently ridiculous.

      - yes. bacon?

      - if you’ll do the toast.

      - only if you’ll do the tea.

an owl flaps at the window; its feathers are black and white, it carries a letter with an official seal. Remus stops his hand short of the latch, unwilling to read the news. Sirius shakes his head again and rolls away. his feet thud hollowly on the floor.

Remus wants to ask what colour fear is, but Sirius has gone.


End file.
